The Things We Do For The One's We Love
by Obssesed with fanfic
Summary: Adrien's feeling a little fed up with being caught be Akuma, and used against his Lady. His father is being his usual uncaring self and to make matters worse Chloe just took it up a whole new level with her bullying. All in all he's feeling more stressed then usual, something that may end up having dire consequences for both himself and his Lady.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set after Princess Fragrance and after that its complete cannon divergence. I have a few other chapters ready to post and an idea with where I'm going with this but I want to see if there's enough interest first so please let me know if you've enjoyed whats up so far and i'll be happy to post more and keep it going!**

* * *

Quiet frankly Adrien was getting really sick of the weird feeling that came from waking up while being already conscious, it left his head feeling achy and his heart feeling guilty. In fact he was just plain old sick of being used against his lady when he was supposed to be helping and protecting her! He could only assumed it had happened again as he found himself crouching and went on the side of the river. How was she supposed to fall head over heels in love with him if he kept getting caught by Akuma's and being forced to attack her. He hoped she was okay after this latest episode. Sighing he stood, how many times was that now four? Five?! Honestly he'd lost count.

At least, he noted, this time he didn't feel all the usual tell-tale aches and pains that often came with being forced to fight against his lady. There was a degree of stiffness in his back and he assumed he must have fallen or been thrown, but in all honestly he didn't mind. He'd take all the pain in the word if it meant he hadn't hurt his lady.

He reached for his staff, wincing a little, and placed it back in its hold looking down at his ring, only two paw prints left. He'd better hurry and get back home, his father had something important on today and of course he had to attend as well. He took out his staff again and quickly hurried his way home, the feelings of guilt settle heavily in his mind.

* * *

The whole thing had been boring as he knew it would be. He had smiled when needed, laughed when he should have and all around been paraded about by his father, never once able to get a moment to himself. The only other people there his age were Chloe and Price Ali, but his father's busy schedule keep him away from the only two people in the room he might be able to have interesting conversation with. By the time he got home it was late and he bid his father good night without a reply in return. Adrien sighed and trudged to his room, Plagg floating around his head making idle chatter about cheese.

Adrien quietly passed him a wedge on Camembert and plonked down in his computer chair, thoughts of once again being controlled by an Akuma clouding his thoughts. Why was it always him? Was it his bad luck or something more? Maybe Ladybug is simply immune and he's not. He shook his head, how was he to know. Plagg might know but the little cat never really told him what he wanted, or needed to know. He glanced over at the black cat and sighed again. He vowed to himself, and to his lady, then and there, he would not let himself get taken over by some Akuma again. He would be stronger, better, and protect his lady like he should! Not attack her mercilessly.

With the promise in place he made his way to bed and flopped into it, snuggling into his warm, but probably overly expensive, covers. Plagg joined him, sleeping on the pillow beside his head. The little cat's snores were soothing in a way and it wasn't long before Adrien found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Morning came and Adrien was dressed and ready exactly on time as always. He was at school exactly on time as always. And like always the moment he walked into class he saw Chloe harassing another student. It seems that Rose's date with Prince Ali the day before had sent her jealousy off the scale and she was taking out her anger on Rose. Marientte was already there defending the young girl and Chloe was happily attacking her to. Adrien sighed, _why did it feel like all he did these days was sigh_ , and approached the situation hoping to defuse it.

"Come on Chloe, that's enough; let's sit down for class okay." He gave her a warm, gentle smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, lightly tugging her towards their seats. She pulled out of his grip angrily and turned her anger on him.

"Honestly Adrien why do you keep defending these pathetic little worms! You and I, we're better than them, there's no need for you to feel sorry for them. So why don't you stay out of it, I'm just telling them the truth!" She rounded on Marinette and Rose again, "That they are tiny, insignificant little _things_ that are not good enough to even look at let alone be near someone as important as Prince Ali or…" She spun back to look at Adrien once more, "Or even you Adrien!" She threw a glare over her shoulder at the two girls she had just attacked.

Adrien was shocked to say the least. This was worse than Chloe's usual outbursts and now poor Rose was crying now while Marinette glared at Chloe angrily. Adrien stepped back from Chloe, blown away by just how horrible she was being, at this rate Rose was going to become an Akuma again, _if that's even possible_ , he thought to himself.

"That's not true Chloe, yo-"

"Oh come **ON** Adrien, you know it, I know it. We are better than them!" She gestured to Mari and Rose angrily, "We have money, we have looks, we have power, and we are not the same as them! Stop being an idiot and defending them, you belong to me." She wrapped her arms around his and tugged him closer.

"Chloe…" Adrien honestly wasn't sure what to say, how to reply, to her awful words.

"No Adrien you need to listen to me! They are nothing, less than nothing! They are dirt beneath our feet!"

Adrien was fuming at this point, how dare she say all these awful things about his friends. His fist clenched angrily at his side as he worked to keep his emotions in check. "Chloe you have to stop this, we're all people we-"

"No, they are _maggots_ when compared to us Adrien!"

That was the tipping point. He couldn't hold back any longer, "The only maggot I see here Chloe, is you!" He shouted back, tugging his arm furiously from her grip, sending her stumbling backwards.

He hadn't really meant to say that out loud, hadn't meant to lose control like that, and it seemed it wasn't just Chloe who was shocked by his outburst. The entire class was looking at him, the teacher and a few students stood frozen in the doorway having just heard the last snippets of the argument. Even Rose's tears had stopped flowing. Adrien had never before raised his voice, never before spoke with such vibrant anger, and never before had he so clearly spoken out against Chloe.

The amount of people staring at him and the heavy silence that filled the room was overwhelming. While Adrien was used to being the centre of attention in certain situations this was not one of them. His bag slid from his shoulder and his eyes darted to the doorway, second later he bolted out of the room, pushing past student and teacher bodies, unaware who were who, simply following his need to escape everyone's piercing gaze.

He finally stopped, panting, at the park not far from the school. His breathing was shallow and it wasn't from the running. He knew his father was going to hear about this. Oh god, what if he took him out of school! He knew he was going to get in trouble for fighting with Chloe and putting his father's relationship with the Mayor at risk. His breathing was getting shallower as these thoughts raced through his mind. He needed someone to talk to, he needed Plagg.

He reached for his bag only to find it gone. Damn it, of course today was the one day Plagg wanted to lay in his bag and snack on cheese instead of hiding in his jacket like usual. Adrien felt an oncoming sigh and clenched his fists tightly, trying instead to deepen his breathing and calm himself down. He needed to compose himself before his father came looking for him. The very thought of confronting his father about the incident in the classroom turned his anxiety to panic. His actions back there were going to have repercussions and Adrien had no doubt in his mind after today his father would tighten his hold over him in order to control him more, a thought that made his breathing grow shallower and his grip on the calm feelings he had been trying to retain loosen and break.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review I do so love to read them and it's what keeps my motivation for continuing a story going!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright here is Chapter two! People seem to have rather enjoyed the last chapter so I hope you guys enjoy this one as well! Things are going to get Angsty from here on out.**

* * *

Miss Buster was quick to bring order to the class which had been in an uproar since Adrien's hurried departure, Chloe the only one standing in shocked silence. Nino had picked up Adrien's fallen bag, looking out the doorway after his friend as if he wanted nothing more than to run after him and make sure he was okay. The students made their way to their seats at their teachers word, some muttering but most quite. Chloe was perhaps the quietest of all, not uttering a sound as she sat down. Marinette couldn't help but noticed what looked like unshed tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"Wow…can you believe Adrien did that…" Alya whispered beside her. Mari shook her head still feeling stunned. Down below them in his usual place Nino looked worried. Marinette poked Ayla then gestured to Nino. She glanced down at him and frowned, "Think he's worried about Adrien?" She asked.

Marinette shrugged, after a moment nodded, "probably but…"

"But…"

"But so am I. Maybe we should talk to him after class, he might know where Adrien's gone." Alya nodded and the two went back to work before they got caught.

* * *

The moment the bell rung Nino had grabbed his bag as well as Adrien's and was out his seat, out the door and half way to the entrance of the school before something grabbed his arm. He spun around quickly, eyes looking wide and almost panicked, as he saw who had a hold of him.

"He won't answer his phone!" He almost shouted at her, his worry bleeding through more obviously now that he saw it reflected in someone else's eyes.

"It's going to be okay Nino, do you have any idea where he may have gone?" Her soft voice asked.

He took a deep breath before answering, "I doubt he would have gone home, and it's not like he gets the chance to go out to places other than school or photo shoots so I don't know, the park maybe."

"It's close to here so it would make sense!" Alya pipped up.

"We'll head there now then, maybe we can get to him before his dad shows up. Knowing him, he'll only make things worse." Nino muttered angrily.

Just as the three were about to head off a familiar limousine pulled up beside the school. Nathalie stepped out of the car, somehow looking angry _and_ tired even while her face held no outward emotion. She stiffly walked past the teens and into the school, no doubt to talk with the teachers and pick up Adrien who was probably assumed to still be in the school grounds.

The three friends exchanged worried glances and without a word ran for the park.

* * *

Hmmm, what was this? Negative feelings, so strong, so close. The perfect target for his little Akuma. He held the butterfly delicately in his hand, dark energy swirling into it. He paused a moment before letting it go, there was something about those negative feelings that seemed familiar.

He shrugged, in the end it wouldn't matter.

This Akuma would be powerful if those negative feelings were anything to go by. He had never felt such strong hurt filled emotions. He was going to make damn well sure this new Akuma would bring down Ladybug and Chat Noir.

So many had failed him lately, with so few getting close. He needed to take more drastic measures to insure those pesky heroes downfall. This time his Akuma would not fail him. No matter what it took, this would be Ladybug and Chat Noirs final fight. And his little Akuma was going to be the champion that brought them down.

He wasn't going to give it a choice.

* * *

Adrien had spent the better part of half an hour trying to calm himself down but every time he thought he had himself under control, his panic would rise again and consume him once more.

No one in the park paid attention to him, the families and couples were far too busy with their own children and lives to notice him. He really wished Plagg were here but the little cat was probably still sleeping in his bag and he was too embarrassed to go back to the class. Besides that, his father, or more likely Nathalie, was probably at the school looking for him and he would much rather put off having to confront them for as long as possible, even if it would likely get him into more trouble.

His head fell to his knees as his thoughts went dark again and he found himself cursing his father, Chloe, himself, hell he even cursed Hawkmoth just because it made him feel better. It seems that everyone was out to make him feel out of control lately, not just the Akuma's. His father had control over almost every aspect of his life, Chloe had her own control over his social life and Hawkmoth's Akuma's had been controlling him more then he'd like in the super hero aspect of his life. There was no escape for him from those that wanted to use him for their own gains.

Hell even the cloths he wore was controlled by someone else. As Adrien sat commiserating a little black butterfly fluttered its little black wings and headed for its target.

* * *

Marinette, Alya and Nino turned through the entrance of the park and after a few seconds of scanning the area Alya spotted him in the shade of a tree, back turned to them and hunched over. They raced over to their obviously upset friend, all anxious to try and help him. However as they got closer Marinette felt her stomach drop, bad feelings gnawing at her insides. Adrien's normally white jacket had looked darker under the cover of the shade yet as they drew closer Marinette saw it wasn't the shade that was discoloring the clothing.

She slowed down and caught a hold of Alya's shirt, "guys wait…"

Nino and Alya turned their heads back to look at her, giving her equal looks of confusion. Wordlessly she pointed at Adrien as he stood, a pink outline of a butterfly shaping his face. Nino gasped while Alya took a startled step back.

"Oh no…"

"No way dude…"

"Adrien…" Marinette breathed.

"No?!" He spoke and his voice sounded confused yet forceful.

The three friends watched in horrified fascination as his hands rose to grip at his head. "No, I don't want…no not like that….you'll just be the one in cont-…stop I don't want….NO!"

Marinette couldn't believe it, in all her time as Ladybug this was the first time she had ever seen anyone fight against becoming an Akuma.

* * *

From within Adrien's bag Plagg could hear everything that was happening. The little black cat had been rather annoyed when the shouting of angry teenagers had disturbed his nap, but even more so when he was dropped suddenly on the floor. He had been tempted to go after Adrien but the amount of people around made escape to hard. Besides, he knew Adrien's friend would return him to Adrien soon enough and then he'd be able to get some more cheese.

So he had waited and after a few seconds of waiting, promptly fell asleep again...

…And later woken by the bag once again being jolted around. He almost flew out to tell Adrien off before he recalled what happened.

So he waited a while longer and before too long an uneasy feeling came over him. Worry took its place until finally fear began to set in. He knew this feeling and knew that it wasn't his own. He should not be feeling it, certainly not this strongly. Adrien must have been more upset then he had realized!

He needed to be closer to him so he could help him fight off the Akuma and he couldn't do that from in this bag. Peeking out of the bag Plagg was careful not to attract the other teen's attention, when it seemed safe he darted out of the bag and behind a tree. He was going to have to be careful about this, with both an audience and Hawkmoth in Adrien's head he was going to have a very hard time of staying hidden and giving Adrien the comfort and strength he need to break free.

This was not going to be easy or fun. Adrien was going to owe him a _whole_ lot of cheese after this, and in return, he'd owe Adrien an apology for not coming to his aid sooner.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay that's chapter two done! I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a review! I'm hoping to try and keep a regular week by week update schedule but I am a uni student so we'll see how long that lasts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all its that time again. Update time. Otherwise known at Angst time, cuz these days that seems to be all I write. Anyways enjoy the new chapter. I have been asked to make these a little longer and although i've been swamped with work I have tried. It's relatively shorts but i'll try make the next one longer still.**

* * *

 _Mannequin … my name is Hawkmoth. I understand you do not like to be controlled by those around you, I can give you the power to control others instead if you do me a favor and get me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous._

Adrien's body shook. "No?!" He didn't want that. And yet some part of him did. Maybe? No! It was hard to tell what were his emotions and which ones had been manipulated by Hawkmoth.

 _You don't want revenge on those who have wronged you?_

"No, I don't want.-"

 _You don't want to be able to control those who would control you?_

"No not like that-"

 _I can give you the power to do those things and more._

"You'll just be the one in contr-"

 _You can do whatever you want, no one left to tell you what to do, who to be, where to go._

"Stop I don't want-"

 _Yes you do, I can feel that you do, after all who doesn't want the power of control over others._

"No…!"

 _Then if you won't give in willingly I will take from you what I want and you will get me those Miraculous!_

Adrien could feel a cold chill spread over his body, freezing him in place, he could do nothing as Hawkmoths magic consumed him.

* * *

The cloud of purple bubbled around Adrien, spreading outwards from his shoulder where the Akuma had landed on his father's brand name jackets he always wore. Marinette, Alya and Nino watched horrified as Adrien transformed into something he was not, something he should never have become. Marinette had never seen an Akuma transform a person before and couldn't help watch with somewhat sick fascinated at the sight of it, despite her fear for her friend.

Adrien's jacket seemed to grow from nothing, two long coat tails trailing out behind him and fluttering in the non-existent breeze. The sleeves grew long until they covered his arms and hands fully, like gloves. The jacket itself turned a deep purple as though the cloud that consumed him had somehow stained it while the collar lengthened and hardened, looking like a strange silvery metal, curling around his neck almost as if it were protecting, or entrapping, him.

His shirt had changed also, it seemed to become a deeper black then it was before, the three coloured stipes on it were glowing, flashing neon, as if somehow lit from the inside by pulsating disco lights. Part of the cloud travelled downward his body and turned his jeans into that same shiny silver colour, the material seeming to glimmer despite the fact they were still standing in the shade. The rest of the cloud had travelled upwards and consumed Adrien's face. Marinette feared he may chocked but before he could the thick cloud of purple bubble like substance had faded.

Now it had dissipated, Adrien stood stock still, no longer looking like the Adrien Marinette had grown to love but now Mannequin, his eyes watery with what looked like tears. They fell over the slivery black eye mask that covered his eyes and what looked like a little pink butterfly that had appeared on his right check, yet again looking as though it was lit from inside him, pulsing with neon light. His hair was messier then before to, falling at uneven angles across his blank face. It was only blank for a moment before he blinked, seeing his friends terrified faces, looking now at the villains costume he had been forced into, resentment bubbling at the knowledge that once again he was _wearing_ what someone else wanted him to wear, _doing_ what someone else wanted him to do, _being_ what someone else wanted him to be. He looked back up at his friends once more, confusion, fear and anger all fighting for control inside him. When Marinette gazed into his eyes she could tell those emotions where they only think seeking control over him right now.

* * *

Even now Adrien didn't quite think this was real. Surly it was a dream, no nightmare, of some kind. There was no way he was standing in front of his best friends contemplating hurting them. It wasn't possible that he was now under the control of the very person he fought against daily. This was wrong, it was so _so_ wrong! He felt panic rise again and was desperate to voice it, but when he opened his mouth the words that came out where not his own.

"I am Mannequin. Bow to me!"

His arm rose and he felt the reality of the situation crash upon him. He was pointing at them now, a tingle of power rushing through his body into his arm, he hated the fact that it reminded him of cataclysm. They were staring at him wide eyes, and they were scared, so very scared, and he was trying so hard to stop this power, whatever it was but once again Adrien had no control. Over this power, over his own body, over anything! He wanted to scream at them to run but all he could do was watch, a passive passenger within his own form.

A light emitted from his hand and flew towards them. This was it, the moment sweet, kind, gentle, Adrien Agreste hurt his best and only friends. In the end it seemed luck was on his side. Marinette, in a moment of bold courage, took hold of Alya and Nino, dragging them out of the way. The streak of flashing light missed them as they dove to the ground, hitting instead a poor couple that had been evidently having a picnic nearby, too caught up with one another to notice the commotion.

The two stood, rigidly walking towards him. Despite their heads being bowed he could see light glowing from their eyes, the colors of which matched his now glowing shirt was dismayed to see he recognized them, despite not being able to see their faces, the clashing Pink's and Black's of their cloths a dead giveaway to who they where. Mari and the others were already up and running out of the park, fear filled faces glancing back at him. The young couple stood beside him, awaiting orders. He wanted to tell them to leave but once more his body was used against him.

"Go and bring me more subjects." His mouth spoke and the two women rushed off to complete the order.

 _Stop this!_ Adrien screamed inside his mind.

"Now, now boy, if you had simply done as I asked we would not be in this position. But your refusal to accept my gift left me with no other choice."

 _Gift! This isn't a gift. Now let me go!_

"No. You will bring me Ladybug and Chat Noirs Miraculous. I am the one in control now Mannequin."

 _Don't call me that, I'm_ not _one of your puppets._

"No, you're not, which interests me. No one had ever resisted me in such a way before so how did you? What makes _you_ different?"

Adrien had been wondering that himself. But now was not the right time to try and figure it out, not while Hawkmoth could apparently read his mind, so he was careful to keep thoughts as far away from being one of the Parisian heroes as he could.

He could feel an anger that was not his own bubble in his mind and knew Hawkmoth was maddened by his silence. However, before the villain could demand an explanation, or somehow force one out of him the young couple from before returned with two new captives struggling fearfully in the laddies arms. The anger melted into satisfaction and Adrien wanted nothing more than to look away as his hand was raised once more.

He hoped Ladybug came soon.

* * *

 **A/N: As always please tel me what you thought! I love reading reviews! Theres a couple a little fun things i've put in this chapter which will be fun to see if anyone picks up one! Such as the familiarity of Adrien's Akuma costume or the first two people who got hit by** **Mannequin neon beam.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all back at it again with another chapter! Hope you all enjoy, Angst AHoy!**

* * *

Marinette was terrified. Adrien had been turned into an Akuma but something about him seemed different from the many others she had faced as Ladybug. He lacked the distorted personality that most Akuma's had. She was at a loss to explain it, but then Akuma's were a creation of Magic and Negative emotion, although so far they had followed a pattern there was no way to know for sure if most the way most Akuma's acted was even the way in which they should act. Magic wasn't exactly bound by the laws of science.

She was running with Ayla and Nino, her hands still clutching theirs, as she pondered these troubling thoughts. They made it back to the school before they slowed down, each huffing and puffing from the abrupt and hurried escape. Marinette didn't stop for long though, standing tall a moment later and patting Alya on the shoulder.

"I need to go." She stated, not sounding as winded as she would have had seen not spent the last year traversing rooftops in high speed chases with super villains.

"W-what…what do...you…mean?" Ayla asked breathily.

"Uhhhhh…well um someone should tell Nathalie what happened to Adrien right, and warn the rest of the school. You guys go and tell the teachers what happened then find a place to hide until Ladybug and Chat Noir show up."

Alya looked as though she wanted to argue but Nino's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "She right Alya. Come on, let's go dude." Alya still looked hesitant but allowed Nino to pull her away.

Marinette was glad that had been settled quickly, she had enough to worry about right now without needing to keep track of Alya and her total lack of regard for dangerous situations, and rushed off to find a place to hide and transform. She ducked inside a storage closet not hesitating a moment before transforming, to concerned with saving Adrien to do what she had said and find Nathalie. Marinette shuddered at the thought of having to fight Adrien and hoped that Chat hadn't hurt him while fighting before she got there. Rushing out of the closet Marinette, now Ladybug, raced back to the park, anxiety fluttering in her chest.

* * *

By the time Adrien saw a flicker of red through the greenery of the trees leaves, Hawkmoth had already gathered a small army of people, all under his control. Idly Adrien wondered why she hadn't attacked yet, then found himself wondering why Hawkmoth hadn't attacked. If his eyes had seen her then clearly Hawkmoth had as well, yet neither were making a move against the other. Adrien hoped Ladybug would be okay without him, without Chat, although it wouldn't be the first time she'd ended a battle against an Akuma without his help.

However this was the first time she had ever fought against Hawkmoth, even if she didn't realise that's what was going to happen.

Adrien felt the need to sigh as he pondered these things, unsure how else to express his feelings of frustration at the situation. Surprise hit him as he felt a slightly heavier than usual air pass over his lips in what almost sounded like a breathy sigh. At that moment Hawkmoth was quiet inside his mind and seemed not to have noticed Adrien's body obeying his own commands and not that of the Butterfly Villain.

Perhaps Adrien had a little more control then Hawkmoth wanted him to realise.

He'd have to be careful though, if the villain noticed he'd no doubt tighten his hold over him. For now he would remain complacent and quiet, settling back inside his mind and existing there quietly as Hawkmoth used his body to build his army, commanding people as they came and went, and when the chance came he'd do everything he could to keep his lady from getting hurt. That was a promise he was going to keep, he found himself thinking, even as his body moved without his command once more.

* * *

She had made it back to the park, and by extension to Adrien, quickly and was relieved to see him still in the park, standing atop a water fountain now, passing the beam of light over a small group of frightened looking people. She watched as the light passed over them and their fear dissipated, faces going blank. Adrien then seemed to give them a command of some kind to the group went off to complete the order.

She glanced around the area but saw no sign of Chat. Her frown deepened. He wasn't exactly the late-type and Marinette had no doubt Alya had already posted about the latest Akuma on her blog, so he should have seen it. Flicking open the yoyo she called, hoping he'd pick up. The hope was short lived and she let out a short, angry huff as she snapped it shut with more forced then needed. Moving quickly and quietly Marinette slid down the tree to hide in the shade having decided to give Chat a few more moments to show up before taking matters into her own hands.

She was still somewhat baffled by Akuma!Adrien's behaviour. He really wasn't acting like Akumas usually did, going after whatever it was that had made them mad, causing destruction or laying traps for the heroes of Paris, shouting about having revenge. Instead he stood in the park, barley moving, building a small army out of local citizens.

Chat still hadn't shown up and Ladybug couldn't wait any longer for him. He could join her later, the longer Adrien was left an Akuma the sicker she felt.

Now was the time for the fight to begin.

* * *

Now was finally time for this war to end.

Controlling the boy was exhausting, taxing his body and mind in a way he had never experienced before. He hadn't been sure he would be able to control the boy when he first resisted but it seemed years of being conditioned had left him pliable and easy to manipulate. Even now Hawkmoth felt him relax and give in, no longer screaming and fighting. Good, that would make this that much easier. It seemed Ladybug had finally decided to make her move, although the lack of presence of Chat Noir set his nerves on edge. It was unlikely the hero had simply decided not to show and far more probable that the heroic duo were planning a sneak attack of some kind.

No matter, that's what he had an army for after all.

She was moving towards him, or technically the boy, on foot, pulling her arm back to throw the blasted yoyo she carried with her. With it heading directly towards him, again not him but the child he was controlling, he shifted at the last possible moment letting it wrap around a tree behind them. The body was then jumping, falling, landing, and turning to face Ladybug from where he now stood behind her.

Surprise flashed across her features before drowning in that determined look she always wore. He scowled at her disgustingly; a little shocked to feel the boy's facial expression mimic his own.

"This is not a fight you will win ladybug. Give me your and Chat Noir's Miraculous and end this."

"Sorry Mannequin but that's _not_ going to happen."

The body he was controlling shrugged in time with him, "Have it your way Ladybug. But I promise you, this will end well for no one, least of all you!"

* * *

Adrien was never going to get used to the _creepy_ feeling of his body moving and talking without his consent. Frankly he didn't want to get used to it. The sooner this was over the better.

For a tense instant he thought Hawkmoth was going to make him physically fight Ladybug as he landed behind her but was relieved when he felt his body relax into a guarded standing position. Even when he was Chat he never could beat her, he doubted Hawkmoths Akuma would save him from getting his butt kicked by her. They stood facing each other as seconds passed between them, Ladybug clearly unsure how to act against him, though Adrien wondered why. This certainly wasn't the first time she had faced a villain without his other self's help. Perhaps she could somehow she could sense something was off, that he wasn't himself, as much as someone who has been Akumatised could still be themselves.

He cringed inwardly as he felt his face shift into an expression that was not his own as they gazed at one another. The curled scowl feeling foreign and wrong, especially because it was directed with such hatred at the one he loved.

In the end it was Hawkmoth who acted first, opening _his_ mouth and using _his_ voice to speak through _his_ body and threaten _his_ lady. The words were chilling and the cruelty held within them would have made him shiver if he could have.

He did try to convey everything he was feeling, to show her he was still in there, that he was not the one saying these horrible things to her. He could only hope she got his meaning as she refused Hawkmoths demands.

* * *

Something about the way he spoke to her unnerved her. Marinette was only to aware that Akuma's never really acted like themselves when possessed but most would retain some twisted fraction of their real personality. Mannequin was acting nothing like that. Everything from the graceful yet jerky way he moved to the oddly formal way in which he spoke made her wonder if Adrien was even in control of his Akuma form, as strange a thought that was. She had no idea if Hawkmoth could control Akuma's like that but then again she had no idea if he _couldn't_.

"I won't let you hurt anymore people Mannequin!"

Mannequin scoffed at her, fist clenched harshly, "This is not a fight you will win ladybug. Give me your and Chat Noir's Miraculous and this will all end now, I'll let these people go." There was so much malic and ill intent in his words that is made her want to shudder.

"Sorry Mannequin but that's not going to happen."

Mannequin shrugged at her, eyes locking with her own. "Have it your way Ladybug. I will kill them and I will kill you if I have to."

She gasped shaking her head. Looking into his eyes she saw it, remorse, fear, emotions not held onto by usual Akuma. And his words, so spiteful and malicious, filled with a deathly promise. What she saw and what she heard didn't match up and in that moment she knew Hawkmoth was the one who was really in control.

 _I'm sorry Adrien. I'm going to save you from this I swear. I won't let him control you any longer._

* * *

 **A/N: Alrighty, this chapter was a little longer again so I hope you all enjoyed it, as always reviews are my life blood so please leave me one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so i'm a little late on this chap buuuut exams and due dates have crashed down on me so sorry for the later upload. Better late then now they say! Anyway please enjoy!**

* * *

Hawkmoth laughed, the cackle revibrating through Adrien's lungs. Ladybug's mask of determination cracked at the chilling sound. It was too confident, too self-assured, whatever it was Hawkmoth had planned he had already assumed victory.

Adrien stepped forwards and Ladybug felt a spike of fear. The overly confident way he held himself despite the jerky movements, the too wide grin, the sick look of fear mixed into those deep green eyes of his. It was all so wrong. Hawkmoth had never taken over a victim like this before and frankly Ladybug was scared, she had no way point of reference for this fight, no way to know if the Akuma would be stronger, smarter, faster, more ruthless?! Right now she needed her partner! Where was that damn alley cat?

She jumped backwards, no time to think about that now, as Adrien…Hawkmoth?...Mannequin?, lunged towards her suddenly. "Give me your Miraculous, Ladybug!" The sound of his voice made her cringe, sounding more like two then one. One was gruntal and aggressive and the other sounding pained and raspy, scared.

She had to figure out what the Akuma was possessing and get rid of it as quickly as she could, she hated seeing Adrien in pain such as this.

"You will give me your Miraculous, Ladybug!" Mannequin spoke once more, stepping towards her slowly but jerking as he did so, voice holding that self-assured tone she knew didn't belong to the boy underneath, "Right now in fact…"

He stepped towards her once more and Ladybug, still feeling so frazzled at the situation, especially without Chat, leapt backwards landing atop the water fountain in the middle of the park.

"You can run from me if you like Ladybug it won't change your future." Adrien's body had snapped to a stop, standing stock still below her. As she watched the collar of his villain costume pulsated, curling inwards towards his neck. It separated into sections creating spikes that hardened and sharpened, pressing into Adrien's neck, eliciting a pained gasp from him.

Marinette's teeth gritted together in anger "Let him **go** HawkMoth!"

Moving Adrien's body once more without his consent HawkMoth looked up at her, "As soon as you give me your Miraculous Ladybug I will be more than happy to," hand held out expectantly. "Without it though, I'm afraid I cannot guarantee the boy's safety."

She shook her head, she _couldn't_ give him her Miraculous but she _needed_ to save Adrien. She needed Chat but he was nowhere to be found. She needed to think faster because Adrien now had trickles of blood running down his neck and she still hadn't made a move to save him.

"Now Ladybug, I am a man of little patience." Adrien's eyes widen then squeezed shut as the needle sharp spikes pressed in more, the tips disappearing beneath his skin.

She was trying not to hyperventilate, not to panic, but she didn't know what to do. Without the Akuma she couldn't perform the cure. Without Chat she had no distraction. With Adrien's life on the line she couldn't make a move against him. Her only hope would be to call on her lucky charm but in doing so she ran the risk of HawkMoth killing Adrien before it could be summoned.

Panic was starting to set in as problems whirled around in her mind without any ways to answer them. Adrien was staring up at her, HawkMoth staring out of him, daring her to do anything other than exactly what he wanted.

With no other solution coming to mind Ladybug pulled her yo-yo from her waist, drew back, threw it and ran away.

* * *

Nothing was more painful in that moment then the image of his Lady swinging away. The pin pricks of the spikes felt like nothing compared to that pain.

 _"You see, she's leaving you behind. Your precious idol doesn't really care at all does she?"_

Oh great that's all he needed right now. Adrien's body shuddered as Hawkmoth took to once more whispering in his head.

More of the people he…no HawkMoth…had forced him to infect came to surrounded him. "Find Ladybug and bring her to me."

Adrien watched them leave feeling awful; all of this was his fault. He had no idea how his Lady was going to fix this situation, even worse was the fact that he couldn't be there for her. His thoughts were broken by the feeling of his body moving once more, the sharp spikes no longer digging directly into his skin. Now they hung just out of reach, a threat and a promise to hurt him again once they found ladybug.

When Plagg had seen Ladybug race off he had been quick to follow. There was no way he could get to Adrien now without outing them both as Chat Noir. His best bet was to follow the girl Adrien was so desperately in love with and see if she turned out to be all the kid described. He sure hoped she was, saving Adrien was not going to be easy.

He had no difficulty keeping up with her despite his size, being a tiny cat god sometimes had its advantages.

* * *

When she finally stopped she was panting, and maybe to a lesser extent so was he. High on a rooftop, kneeling in the shade of a chimney, Plagg could hear her talking to herself or to her yo-yo maybe.

"Where is that stupid cat!?"

"He's not going to be able to make it." Plagg supplied from behind.

The oh- _so_ graceful Ladybug squealed as she fumbled with her yo-yo struggling to look behind her. When she finally managed to turn she was certainly surprised by what she saw. A tiny black cat was floating inches from her face. She knew what it was but still felt confusion spread across her expression.

"Your Chat's Kawmii." It wasn't a question.

"Yep."

"And where is Chat?" The question she didn't want to ask.

"He's…not going to be able to help today." The cat paused, "If I tell you what happened it's going to risk his civilian identity." He finally supplied.

Ladybug bit her lip, she had always insisted they keep their civil selves apart from their hero selves and more so apart from each other but something must be desperately wrong if Chat's Kwamii was here instead of him himself. But as worried as she was about him she needed to save Adrien first, the danger he was currently in with HawkMoth having such a frightening amount of control over his body made her feel sick with panic. Without Chat it was going to be that much harder and if he were in some kind of danger to then…then….

She forced herself to take a breath; panic was not going to help. Instead she locked eyes with the cat, "Tell me what you can without revealing him."

"No can do bug-girl. Chat needs your help and what I tell you is going to give him away, no doubt!"

"Then…is there any way he can wait? There's an Akuma on the loose that needs to be stopped as soon as possible. I can do it without him but it's won't be easy."

The little cat looked away guilty, ears dropping sadly. His paws rubbed together nervously as he mumbled something almost unintelligible.

"Ladybug…Chat _is_ the Akuma."

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter had the customary reveal. I tried it without a reveal but it didn't work the same way so yep, now Mari knows. Question is how much more wrong can everything go from here. I hope enjoyed and please as always reviews sustain me.**


End file.
